


信任培养

by little_monsters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_monsters/pseuds/little_monsters
Summary: 非常非常变态的主题，SO略带SA的AO大概是这样的情况，真的慎重慎重。【病娇翔】总结起来大概就是S强迫A和O做给他看。不能接受的不要看，不许点进来。如果不能接受的话点进来看了，那就跟我没关系了。





	信任培养

“我可以信任你吗，相叶先生？”  
相叶点了点头，他不知道樱井到底想要做什么，他在接手父亲的事务之后，才意识到他家最大的合作伙伴之一来路并不那么上得了台面。  
他单纯把这件事当成是恐吓和示威，所以早早做好了心理准备，不过樱井看起来并不那么吓人，至少不是那种传统意义上的黑社会，也没有面目可憎的打手在身边。  
只是一直有个穿和服，服务生似的小个子男人在门口正坐，接过茶和点心，走过来帮他们摆在桌子上。相叶一直没太注意这个人，直到他过来帮他们摆弄餐具。  
“失礼了。”  
那个男人看起来并不那么干练，说话声音有点懒散，作为服务生未免太丧气了。但是相叶盯着他的手看——倒不是因为他的手长得比一般男人要好，主要是手指上的枪茧让他忍不住抿住嘴唇。  
相叶可以确定这个人并不是普通的服务生。  
就在那个穿和服的男人要退出去之前，樱井叫住他。  
“智，等一等。”  
于是叫智的男人低下头，三指着地，相叶看得出他很紧张，于是也不由得跟着屏住呼吸。他把茶杯拿在手里转了转又放了回去，等着樱井继续说下去。  
“智脸抬起来，到相叶先生身边去。”  
相叶神经紧绷，几乎冒出汗来。但是樱井看起来兴致很好，眼睛里面的笑意几乎要溢出来。  
“那相叶先生，如果我请你帮一个忙，您愿意吧？”  
“当然——只要是我能做到的。”  
他能感觉到自己身边的智在盯着他看，面无表情。而樱井继续说下去，  
“相叶先生觉得我家智怎么样？”  
“嗯？”  
“智在男孩子里面算是特别可爱的吧？”  
相叶不知道该回答些什么，他下意识地看着面前面无表情的智，智像是神游到别处一样，呆呆地对着他跪坐着，而樱井手指抓紧他们中间的桌子，关节发白。  
“相叶先生还是单身，而且——我听说你大学的时候交往过男孩子吧？”   
相叶感觉自己胸口发紧，而樱井大声笑起来，  
“不错哦。”他把手机推到相叶面前，那是他大学时交往了几个月的男友，“真是个漂亮孩子，但是和我家智比起来，也就是不丑而已——怎么样呢，如果是智的话可以吗？”  
他抬起脸来，智咬着嘴唇，算是勉强做出了点回应。  
“怎么样？”樱井敲了敲桌子，“和智作爱吧。”  
“什么？”他盯着樱井看了一会儿，干笑了两声试着把这个变成玩笑。  
“不会觉得为难吧？”  
“樱井先生别开玩笑了…这怎么可…”  
他说不下去了，因为樱井脸上的笑意完全消失了，他知道这不可能是玩笑，于是他飞快地把脸转向旁边安静的男人，智也没说话，还是维持着之前的状态，像是没在听他们说话。  
“不愿意？”  
“啊…不是…抱歉我只是有点…”  
他感觉自己腋下都湿了，他从来没想过自己会遇到这么匪夷所思的事情，而樱井的要求无论怎么算都实在是太过分了，他做不到。樱井对着他微微眯起眼睛，随后重新把身体前倾，对着相叶伸出手，捏住他的脸：“雅纪也长得很漂亮啊，觉得智配不上你？”  
“不…不是的。”  
“那就快点做给我看。”樱井向后靠过去，推了一把面前的桌子，杯子和装着点心的盘子晃动，发出一阵危险的声音，但是相叶还是没有动，他几乎没办法处理这些塞进他脑子里面的信息。  
“诶？”他在樱井对着他的走过来的时候下意识地后退。  
“怎么了？”  
“别这样，樱井先生。”  
樱井抓住他的手，“有什么关系？乖一点，你不是说我可以信任你吗？”  
他趴在地上挣扎了一下，但是樱井按住他，而智在他们面前解开和服腰带，很快就露出匀称的身体。苍白的，遍布伤痕的身体。  
“不错吧？”樱井把他按在地上，捏紧他的喉咙，“我家哥哥像小猫一样可爱，不想摸摸吗？”  
相叶拉扯樱井的衬衫，几乎把他的袖扣扯下来，而他嘴里被灌了不少甜腻腻的液体，他心跳很快，但是感觉指尖发麻，然后他听见智的呜咽，因为樱井抓着智的头发，让智去吻他。  
等他反应过来的时候，他已经跪在床垫上，不停地进出智柔软的身体，他手下的肉体湿润温暖，因为他的动作微微颤抖，而他抬起眼睛的时候，看到樱井的脸，带着那种病态的笑容。  
“不错嘛，雅纪很在行。”  
他被一阵古怪的不适感包围着，就好像是一场不合时宜的春梦，智发出了一点黏糊不清的呻吟，想要从他身下逃开，但是樱井按住他的上半身，抓着他的手，让智躺在他怀里，  
“不要了…”他听见智的声音，智弓起身体高潮的时候紧紧地吸住他，他也忍不住叫出声音来，而樱井，那个唯一穿戴整齐的人，只是用一只手把智的半张脸都捂住，让他把剩下的声音都堵在他手掌下面。  
智柔软的脸被他按得变形，像是个被欺负的小孩，他伸出手去推相叶的胸腹，  
“继续，相叶君，哥哥很久都没这么兴奋了。”樱井这么说完之后抓住相叶的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇，“真不错。”  
智以一种轻盈的方式扭动瑟缩着，长时间的快感让他流出眼泪。  
“别看我家哥哥现在这样，他之前是卧底警察呢，竟然有这么漂亮的男孩来做这种脏活。但是智被同伴抛弃了，真残忍，居然把暴露身份的年轻警察留在暴力组织手里，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…可是我知道哥哥的身份之后就再也没办法像之前那样相信哥哥了，所以我得清楚哥哥什么都会愿意为我做才行。”  
相叶精疲力竭，下巴上的汗水滴下来，樱井抓着他的手抚弄智胸前的伤痕，“我也可以信赖相叶君吧？”然后再一次亲吻他的嘴唇，智在他们中间尖锐地吸气，“不行了，翔，放过我，对不起。”  
相叶一个人在床上醒过来，浑身酸痛，手指都在发抖，他跌跌撞撞地跑进浴室里面呕吐的时候像是宿醉未醒。他几乎顾不上洗漱，直接冲出去找到自己的衣服穿上，他扣错了扣子，又焦躁地解开重新系好，而这个时候门被拉开，智换了衣服，穿了暗色衬衫和针织外套坐在他的门口，没有那副穿着和服气派华丽的样子。  
“相叶先生，”智的声音依旧是黏糊糊的，像是没睡醒一样，“合同草稿已经发到您的办公邮箱里面了，请您过目。”  
而相叶依旧不敢确定之前发生的一切是真实的，他慌乱地点头，然后智爬到他身边，抓住他的手臂，“对不起，”智的声音微微发抖，却变得很清晰，“但是如果你昨天逃跑的话，翔君会让我杀了你。”  
他说完之后就走了，像只猫一样轻盈，没有发出声响。  
而相叶终于记起来，他的学长说，樱井身边应该有个身份不明的杀手，而他误打误撞地发现了这个秘密。


End file.
